The Ways of the World
by White Tiger725
Summary: Kenshiro is an ordinary boy who's life, in his point of view, is boring. He buys this new game system to try to lighten up his life a little, but little does he know that he'll get hooked to this so called ordinary game and make it his home away from home
1. THE WORLD

DISCLAIMER: I DONT OWN .HACK I OWN THE CHARACTERS Kenshiro & Kira IN THIS STORY.

It was a bright morning and it was very hot. Summer vacation had just started and all the kids at this time slept in until at least twelve in the afternoon. Kenshiro woke up bright and early. Kenshiro was a blonde kid who's hair was naturally spiked. Kenshiro had dark blue eyes also. Kenshiro was also 14 years old.

Kenshiro was a game and he had played every game there was, but a new game had just come out. The name of the game was called "THE WORLD" and it was an online game that was supposed to be the most realistic game there was and it had been made world wide.

Kenshiro hesitantly got up from his bed and walked down stairs and to the kitchen to grab some breakfast. All he did was get himself some waffles from out of the freezer and put it on a plate, then placed it in the microwave to heat it up.

Kenshiro went to the living room to wait while his waffle were heating up and turned the TV on to see if anything was on. His favorite show had just cut to commercial break, so Kenshiro turned to the news. They had just finished the weather and turned their attention to the new online game "THE WORLD."

They were interviewing the founder of the popular online game. The man they were interviewing looked like he'd be in his mid thirtys and had five O' clock shadow. He looked like he would be a nice, but tough buy when it came to business.

BROADCAST

Reporter: So sir how does it feel to have created the most popular game in the world right now?

Old man: I feel quite great actually. Its not easy designing a perfect and safe game ya know?

Reporter: Aren't you just a little worried that you haven't worked out all the bugs and that there is more to be done to this game?

Old man: Poppycock! I have the utmost trust in my game system and that everything will go accordingly without any problems whatsoever.Besides, if there were any problems in the game, CC Corp. and I will detect the problem immediately and clear it before any harm comes to the network.

Reporter: There you have it folks, right from the mans mouth. The new online game "THE WORLD" is the safest, and most entertaining game in the world. This is News 5.  
BRODCAST ENDED

"Yeah well, I hope its as good as they say it is." Kenshiro mumbled to himself as went to go get his waffled from the microwave. Soon the phone rang. Kenshiro became irritated that his peacful breakfast was interupted. He looked on the caller ID to see it was his best friend Kira. Kenshiro and Kira have been friend for as long as Kenshiro can remember. Those two have always been in competition with each other because they were both gamers. Kenshiro would always come out on top and beat Kira so Kenshiro and thats how Kenshiro got the title of the best gamer in his neighborhood.

"Hello?" Kenshiro answered in a groggy tone.

"Hey! Kenshiro! Whats up?" Kira exclaimed enthusiastic about his best friend being up this early.

"What are you so happy about?" Kenshiro asked as he stabbed a piece of waffle and ate it.

"I was just saying that I just bought the online game and I'm setting it up right now!" Kira said happily. You could also hear the ruffling of electronic chords and the clanging of the controllers and game system.

"...and." Kenshiro said not really interested in a conversation that they were currently having.

"Have you gotten yours yet?" Kira then asked.

"No, not yet anyways."

"Oh, okay well, I'll see ya in the game when you get your game set okay?"

"Alright, see ya then."

"See ya."

They both hung up.

After Kenshiro finished his breakfast, he then head towards the bathroom to take a shower when he heard a knock on the door. He opened it to see the mail man standing at his porch holding a big package.

"I believe this is yours. Congratulations." He congratulated before he went back to work.

"Alright!" Kenshiro exclaimed softly before he headed toward his room and immediately hooked it up to the system. Kenshiro read the directions before starting up the game.

Kenshiro eagerly put on the game set and logged on. While designing his character he gave it his looks and his name. As his attire, he chose a black knights clothes and chose his swork called the maniac sword,(Its not really maniac its just a name),  
that looked really cool.

Soon Kenshiro was done and ready to go.

Well I hope you liked it. This is my first story on this site so PLZ R&R to let me know if you'd like it or not.

Chapter 2 is coming soon called: NEW FRIENDS.


	2. NEW FRIENDS

Three gold rings appeared on the game server and Kenshiro was transported to a place called Mac Anu, the Delta server. Kenshiro was amazed to see how realistic it was and was getting very excited.

Kenshiro took his first step in the world and began surveying his surroundings. He could see lots of people running around gathering necessary supplies for the adventures that they were about to embark on.

Kenshiro walked up onto the bridge that crossed the river that ran through the server and he just admired the scenery. Kenshiro could see the fish that swam around and how other gamers traded and bought supplies.

Kenshiro was ready to start his journey, so he went to the potion shop and bought plenty of recovery drinks, antidotes, restorative, revive, and magic soul. He also needed a partenter to help him fight the monsters along side him, so he thought he'd ask around. Three gold rings appeared on the game server and Kenshiro was transported to a place called Mac Anu, the Delta server. Kenshiro was amazed to see how realistic it was and was getting very excited.

Kenshiro took his first step in the world and began surveying his surroundings. He could see lots of people running around gathering necessary supplies for the adventures that they were about to embark on.

Kenshiro walked up onto the bridge that crossed the river that ran through the server and he just admired the scenery. Kenshiro could see the fish that swam around and how other gamers traded and bought supplies.

Kenshiro was ready to start his journey, so he went to the potion shop and bought plenty of recovery drinks, antidotes, restorative, revive, and magic soul. He also needed a partenter to help him fight the monsters along side him, so he thought he'd ask around.

Kenshiro came up to this lovely character that looked like she'd be a newbie as well. Kenshiro looked her up and down to see how she looked. She had on a very revealing outfit that covered the vital parts of her body. Her skin was a nice brown color and she had light pink hair. She also had what looked like small gold tatoos all over her body.

Kenshiro hesitantly tapped her lightly on the shoulder which startled her a little and she immediately turned around.

"Oh, sorry if I startled you. I was just wandering if you'd like to help me on my journey." Kenshiro asked trying not to stare at her outfit.

"Sorry, but I'm on a journey with my friends, but you're more than welcome to come join us. We could use the help." The cute RPG replied.

Being that Kenshiro was new and had no experience in the game, he thought it would be a good idea for him to come along so he can at least learn the basics.

"Alright." He answered after giving it a moments thought.

"Great!" She exclaimed. "I was just about to head over to our hideout, so you can come with me. But first, what your name?" The cute RPG asked politely.

"The names Kenshiro, the Blademaster." He told her.

"My name is Rena, the Heavyblade. Nice to meet you." Rena greeted as she held out a hand for a friendly handshake.

Kenshiro took her hand shook it signifing that they were friends.

"So, are you new here?" Rena asked as they began to walk towards the chaos gate.

"Yeah, I just started and so far all I've done was stock up on supplies, but I needed a partener so I wouldn't have to fight alone." Kenshiro repliedThree gold rings appeared on the game server and Kenshiro was transported to a place called Mac Anu, the Delta server. Kenshiro was amazed to see how realistic it was and was getting very excited.

Kenshiro took his first step in the world and began surveying his surroundings. He could see lots of people running around gathering necessary supplies for the adventures that they were about to embark on.

Kenshiro walked up onto the bridge that crossed the river that ran through the server and he just admired the scenery. Kenshiro could see the fish that swam around and how other gamers traded and bought supplies.

Kenshiro was ready to start his journey, so he went to the potion shop and bought plenty of recovery drinks, antidotes, restorative, revive, and magic soul. He also needed a partenter to help him fight the monsters along side him, so he thought he'd ask around.

Kenshiro came up to this lovely character that looked like she'd be a newbie as well. Kenshiro looked her up and down to see how she looked. She had on a very revealing outfit that covered the vital parts of her body. Her skin was a nice brown color and she had light pink hair. She also had what looked like small gold tatoos all over her body.

Kenshiro hesitantly tapped her lightly on the shoulder which startled her a little and she immediately turned around.

"Oh, sorry if I startled you. I was just wandering if you'd like to help me on my journey." Kenshiro asked trying not to stare at her outfit.

"Sorry, but I'm on a journey with my friends, but you're more than welcome to come join us. We could use the help." The cute RPG replied.

Being that Kenshiro was new and had no experience in the game, he thought it would be a good idea for him to come along so he can at least learn the basics.

"Alright." He answered after giving it a moments thought.

"Great!" She exclaimed. "I was just about to head over to our hideout, so you can come with me. But first, what your name?" The cute RPG asked politely.

"The names Kenshiro, the Blademaster." He told her.

"My name is Rena, the Heavyblade. Nice to meet you." Rena greeted as she held out a hand for a friendly handshake.

Kenshiro took her hand shook it signifing that they were friends.

"So, are you new here?" Rena asked as they began to walk towards the chaos gate.

"Yeah, I just started and so far all I've done was stock up on supplies, but I needed a partener so I wouldn't have to fight alone." Kenshiro replied. "My friend bought the game system a little while ago, so he should be logging on any moment now.

They were at the chaos gate when Rena shouted some commands. Three gold rings surrounded them and teleported them to secret place. It was a secret server where players go to do what ever they want and not have to worry about CC Corp. messing with them. It wassunny and the sky was clear azure blue with cottony whit clouds adoring the sky.

Kenshiro was in awe. He had no idea that "THE WORLD" would have secretes within the game. There were nothing but happy characters with their rare items that they've either collected due to hard word and determination, or used cheat codes to obtain. This gave Kenshiro a whole new perspective about the game already and he has been logged on for only fifteen minutes.

"Hello! Earth to Kenshiro!" Rena exclaimed, snapping Kenshiro out of his thoughts. Rena saw this and just giggled at Kenshiro's expression. "Com' on, my hideout is this wat. It's not that far." She said pointing in the direction of her hideout.

"Rena, how did this server get here?" Kenshiro asked as he gazed at all there was to look at.

"Well, a while back CC Corp.'s rules were way too strict and unfair to us players so an AI named Aura created this server that hides within the game and CCCorp. can never find out about this place because Aura is protecting this server from all CC Corp. Administrators." Rena explained.

"Wow, an AI. Artificial Intelligence. That's awsome. How did Aura come to this world?"

"That Kenshiro, is our journey." Rena said which made Kenshiro ponder a little.

"Okay, were here!" Rena announced.

Kenshiro looked at a very old apartment that looked condemned. "Umm... cool." Kenshiro said half-heartedly.

"Yeah, wait until you see the inside."

"Are you sure this place is safe. It doesn't look like this old place is stable." Kenshiro said feeling a little unease about the old apartment.

"Aww, its safe. Trust me." Rena said as she entered the old apartment.

Trusting Rena, Kenshiro went inside. When he got inside he was amazed at how clean and well kept it was. "Whoaa! This place is Awsome!" Kenshiro exclaimed.

Rena could help but laugh at the surprised look on his face.

The hideout was very colorful and it had plenty of furniture that look like it they would be extremely comfortable. There was also a big TV that sat in one of the corners of the room, where they can get cable and see the news. There was also an upstairs where the other members seem to be at the moment.

"Hey, guys I'm back!" Rena shouted.Soon the whole party came running down stairs to greet Rena. As soon as everyone was down stairs the immideately sawKenshiro staning beside Rena and became confused as to who he was.

"Hey guys. I'd like to introduce you all to our newest member of the team. His name is Kenshiro and he's gonna help us on our journey."

One of the RPG's came up to Kenshiro to introduce himself.

"Hi, I'm Shugo, Rena's big brother and..." Was shoved out of the way.

"Hi there! I'm Mireille and I'm a treasure hunter of love and courage, and I must say that I love your attire! I've never seen it before! It must be a rare item!" She exclaimed with wanting eyes. "Umm... hi?" Kenshiro said taking a few steps back waving his hands.

The next character came up to Kenshiro. She was very attractive and was part wolf.

"Hi there, I'm Ouka." She said in a sexy tone making Kenshiro almost have a nosebleed. "You're cute. Mind if I call you Ken?" She asked in a suductive tone as she lightly scratched Kenshiro under his chin with her index finger making Kenshiro melt.

Ouka giggled at how she effected him with her sweet talk. Shugo watched out of jealousy of Kenshiro.

'He thinks he's so cool.' Shugo pouted as he watched to others hang around Kenshiro and not him.

"So where did you get your attire from? Huh?" Mireille asked again making Kenshiro feelmore and moreuncomfortable.

"Okay guys let the Kenshiro breath." Rena said as she moved Ouka and Mirielle aside. "Kenshiro, I'd like you to meet Hotaru." Rena said as she lead Kenshiro to her.

"Nice to meet you." Kenshiro said as he held out his hand for a friendly handshake.

Humbly, Hotaru shook his hand blushing a light shade of red. This went by innoticed to Kenshiro, but Rena saw it and thought that it was cute.

"Nice to meet you." She said softly avoiding eye contact with Kenshiro.

"She's a little shy, but I think she likes you." Rena whispered in his ear.

Kenshiro blushed a litte, at the mention of Hotaru liking him and was flattered. Kenshiro then noticed a small weird looking animal that Hotaru was holding. Then he remembered what it was.

"That's a grunty right?" Kenshiro asked earning a nod from Hotaru. "May I pey him?" He then asked.

"Sure." She said as she held out her grunty.

Kenshiro held out a hand to pet him when the grunty jumped out of Hotaru's hands, which made Kenshiro fall onto his back, and bombarded Kenshiro with a big wet kiss. Then the little grunty ran back to Hotaru. This made everyone laugh. Kenshiro got up and wiped the slobber off his face and laughed too.

"Its very great to meet you all." Kenshiro said still chuckling a little.

Three gold rings appeared on the game server and Kenshiro was transported to a place called Mac Anu, the Delta server. Kenshiro was amazed to see how realistic it was and was getting very excited.

Kenshiro took his first step in the world and began surveying his surroundings. He could see lots of people running around gathering necessary supplies for the adventures that they were about to embark on.

Kenshiro walked up onto the bridge that crossed the river that ran through the server and he just admired the scenery. Kenshiro could see the fish that swam around and how other gamers traded and bought supplies.

Kenshiro was ready to start his journey, so he went to the potion shop and bought plenty of recovery drinks, antidotes, restorative, revive, and magic soul. He also needed a partenter to help him fight the monsters along side him, so he thought he'd ask around.

Kenshiro came up to this lovely character that looked like she'd be a newbie as well. Kenshiro looked her up and down to see how she looked. She had on a very revealing outfit that covered the vital parts of her body. Her skin was a nice brown color and she had light pink hair. She also had what looked like small gold tatoos all over her body.

Kenshiro hesitantly tapped her lightly on the shoulder which startled her a little and she immediately turned around.

"Oh, sorry if I startled you. I was just wandering if you'd like to help me on my journey." Kenshiro asked trying not to stare at her outfit.

"Sorry, but I'm on a journey with my friends, but you're more than welcome to come join us. We could use the help." The cute RPG replied.

Being that Kenshiro was new and had no experience in the game, he thought it would be a good idea for him to come along so he can at least learn the basics.

"Alright." He answered after giving it a moments thought.

"Great!" She exclaimed. "I was just about to head over to our hideout, so you can come with me. But first, what your name?" The cute RPG asked politely.

"The names Kenshiro, the Blademaster." He told her.

"My name is Rena, the Heavyblade. Nice to meet you." Rena greeted as she held out a hand for a friendly handshake.

Kenshiro took her hand shook it signifing that they were friends.

"So, are you new here?" Rena asked as they began to walk towards the chaos gate.

"Yeah, I just started and so far all I've done was stock up on supplies, but I needed a partener so I wouldn't have to fight alone." Kenshiro replied. "My friend bought the game system a little while ago, so he should be logging on any moment now.

They were at the chaos gate when Rena shouted some commands. Three gold rings surrounded them and teleported them to secret place. It was a secret server where players go to do what ever they want and not have to worry about CC Corp. messing with them. It wassunny and the sky was clear azure blue with cottony whit clouds adoring the sky.

Kenshiro was in awe. He had no idea that "THE WORLD" would have secretes within the game. There were nothing but happy characters with their rare items that they've either collected due to hard word and determination, or used cheat codes to obtain. This gave Kenshiro a whole new perspective about the game already and he has been logged on for only fifteen minutes.

"Hello! Earth to Kenshiro!" Rena exclaimed, snapping Kenshiro out of his thoughts. Rena saw this and just giggled at Kenshiro's expression. "Com' on, my hideout is this wat. It's not that far." She said pointing in the direction of her hideout.

"Rena, how did this server get here?" Kenshiro asked as he gazed at all there was to look at.

"Well, a while back CC Corp.'s rules were way too strict and unfair to us players so an AI named Aura created this server that hides within the game and CCCorp. can never find out about this place because Aura is protecting this server from all CC Corp. Administrators." Rena explained.

"Wow, an AI. Artificial Intelligence. That's awsome. How did Aura come to this world?"

"That Kenshiro, is our journey." Rena said which made Kenshiro ponder a little.

"Okay, were here!" Rena announced.

Kenshiro looked at a very old apartment that looked condemned. "Umm... cool." Kenshiro said half-heartedly.

"Yeah, wait until you see the inside."

"Are you sure this place is safe. It doesn't look like this old place is stable." Kenshiro said feeling a little unease about the old apartment.

"Aww, its safe. Trust me." Rena said as she entered the old apartment.

Trusting Rena, Kenshiro went inside. When he got inside he was amazed at how clean and well kept it was. "Whoaa! This place is Awsome!" Kenshiro exclaimed.

Rena could help but laugh at the surprised look on his face.

The hideout was very colorful and it had plenty of furniture that look like it they would be extremely comfortable. There was also a big TV that sat in one of the corners of the room, where they can get cable and see the news. There was also an upstairs where the other members seem to be at the moment.

"Hey, guys I'm back!" Rena shouted.Soon the whole party came running down stairs to greet Rena. As soon as everyone was down stairs the immideately sawKenshiro staning beside Rena and became confused as to who he was.

"Hey guys. I'd like to introduce you all to our newest member of the team. His name is Kenshiro and he's gonna help us on our journey."

One of the RPG's came up to Kenshiro to introduce himself.

"Hi, I'm Shugo, Rena's big brother and..." Was shoved out of the way.

"Hi there! I'm Mireille and I'm a treasure hunter of love and courage, and I must say that I love your attire! I've never seen it before! It must be a rare item!" She exclaimed with wanting eyes. "Umm... hi?" Kenshiro said taking a few steps back waving his hands.

The next character came up to Kenshiro. She was very attractive and was part wolf.

"Hi there, I'm Ouka." She said in a sexy tone making Kenshiro almost have a nosebleed. "You're cute. Mind if I call you Ken?" She asked in a suductive tone as she lightly scratched Kenshiro under his chin with her index finger making Kenshiro melt.

Ouka giggled at how she effected him with her sweet talk. Shugo watched out of jealousy of Kenshiro.

'He thinks he's so cool.' Shugo pouted as he watched to others hang around Kenshiro and not him.

"So where did you get your attire from? Huh?" Mireille asked again making Kenshiro feelmore and moreuncomfortable.

"Okay guys let the Kenshiro breath." Rena said as she moved Ouka and Mirielle aside. "Kenshiro, I'd like you to meet Hotaru." Rena said as she lead Kenshiro to her.

"Nice to meet you." Kenshiro said as he held out his hand for a friendly handshake.

Humbly, Hotaru shook his hand blushing a light shade of red. This went by innoticed to Kenshiro, but Rena saw it and thought that it was cute.

"Nice to meet you." She said softly avoiding eye contact with Kenshiro.

"She's a little shy, but I think she likes you." Rena whispered in his ear.

Kenshiro blushed a litte, at the mention of Hotaru liking him and was flattered. Kenshiro then noticed a small weird looking animal that Hotaru was holding. Then he remembered what it was.

"That's a grunty right?" Kenshiro asked earning a nod from Hotaru. "May I pey him?" He then asked.

"Sure." She said as she held out her grunty.

Kenshiro held out a hand to pet him when the grunty jumped out of Hotaru's hands, which made Kenshiro fall onto his back, and bombarded Kenshiro with a big wet kiss. Then the little grunty ran back to Hotaru. This made everyone laugh. Kenshiro got up and wiped the slobber off his face and laughed too.

"Its very great to meet you all." Kenshiro said still chuckling a little.

"So where are you from?" Asked Rena.

"I'm from the U.S." Kenshiro replied.

That caugh Hotaru's attention.

"Wow! Same as Hotaru!" Rena exclaimed.

"Really?" Kenshiro said, surprised.

There was a knock on the door.

"I'll get it!" Said Rena as she went to open the door since she was closest.

When she opened the door, she was greeted by a very annoying laugh that everyone learned to know and hate. It was KomiyanThe Third, and as soon as that laugh was heard by everyone, Shugo immediately confronted Komiyan.

"Ewww... What a laugh!" Kenshiro commented on the side.

"What do you want Komiyan?" Said Shugo very disgusted.

"Why only to embrace my sweet Rena and to..." Komiyan slipped into a state where he began to fantasize perverted things about Rena.

Kenshiro began to blush at the mere thought of what Komiyan was thinking about, but immediately snapped out of it before he was caught fantasizing.

Shugo became outraged and punched Komiyan in the nose which made it bleed. Komiyan fell on the floor as Shugo slammed the door.

"... Whats with that guy?" Kenshiro said confused at all that just happened.

"Thats Komiyan THE THIRD and he has an ubsession with Rena."

"I see... So I'm guessing we'll see that guy from time to time.

"Yup, but next time I won't go easy on him." Shugo said while cracking his knuckles.

"Calm down shugo, he's gone now." Said Rena.

"How can you be so calm about that stalker?" exclaimed Shugo.

"Forget about itShugo." Said Kenshiro as he placed a hand on Shugo's shoulder to calm him down.

Shugo finally calmed down.

"Getting off the subject, I heard about a tournament that's supposed to be held tomorrow morning. This will be a great chance to see what you can do!" Rena said as she smirked at Kenshiro which made him feel a little uncomfortable.

"Great." Kenshiro said with no enthusiasm.

"Don't worry Kenshiro, I'll go easy on ya." Rena said with a wink.

"Speak for your self Rena. We may be friends but I'm still gonna give this guy all I've got." Ouka said clenching her fists.

'CRAP!' Thought Kenshiro as he knew that he could never beat Ouka of the Divine Fist. Her name was well know even before Kenshiro got his copy of THE WORLD.

"Hey guys its starting to get a little late I'm gonna turn in for the day alright?" Said Kenshiro.

"Its only noon." Said Shugo.

"I know but I think that I forgot to do something at home okay? See ya!"

Three gold rings surrounded Kenshiro and he was teleported out of the secret server.

Kenshiro was teleported back to the delta server where he immediately went to the gate and teleported to a battle field for beginners so that he can start training.

The battle field looked barren and the whole place was covered in lava exept for patches of ground that were visible.

Kenshiro hoped from island to island until his first monster appeard. It was a level 3 pheonix. As soon as the pheonix spotted Kenshiro it immediately charged in to attack. Kenshiro ran away screeming for his life. He didn't know what to do or how to even fight. Kenshiro ran until he found a cave and darted inside. Breathing heavily Kenshiro sat on a rock to rest. He took out a potion as if it were a soda and guzzled it down.

"Whew! That was close."

Kenshiro saw that the cave got deeper, so he went to investigate. The cave got deeper and darker until Kenshiro saw a yellow light ahead. Without thought, Kenshiro ran towards the light to check it out. When Kenshiro go ten feet away from the light he noticed it looke familiar. The yellow light began to transformthen suddenlydisappear.

Kenshiro stopped to figure out what just happened. Afterwards Kenshiro began to hear footsteps gettint closer and closer. Kenshiro thought to himself that if he ever wanted to get strong that he'd have to stop running from his battles.

Kenshiro took his battle stance. The unknown took one more step before Kenshiro charged in for an attack when he was halted by a beautiful wavemaster dressed in a silver dress with a silver sceptor in hand. The beauty had emerald eyes and long sapphire hair that stopped at her waist.

The beauty was in a defensive curl to embrace the attack from Kenshiro.Kenshiro's jaw dropped when he saw the beauty scared and confused. Gaining his composure, Kenshiro helped her up.

"Hi, what are you doing here in this cave?" Kenshiro asked not taking his eyes of the beautiful sapphire haired girl.

"Sorry." was all the beautiful wavemaster said.

"Lets get out of here." Said Kenshiro as they both teleported out.

When they were back in the Delta Server Kenshiro made sure that she was okay.

"Are you alright?" Kenshiro asked with the utmost concern.

"Yeah." She responded.

"May I know your name?" asked Kenshiro.

"Cindy." She replied. "What's your name?" She asked back.

Kenshiro stuck out his chest and pointed at himself with his thumb. "I'm Kenshiro, and I'm gonna be the best blademaster ever!" He exclaimed making himself look like an idiot.

Cindy looked at him with innocent eyes and then grinned. "You're cute." She said as her cheeks turned a light shade of pink.

Kenshiro's, on the other hand, face was bright red. Cindy couldn't help but giggle at his reaction.

"I um gotta go. I guess I'll see ya tomorrow."

Kenshiro said tripping over his own feet.

"Bye." said Cindy and she watched him teleport out.

Kenshiro waved as he teleported out.

Kenshiro took off his gear and lied on his bed with his face still flushed.

"What a girl." he said as he drifted to sleep awaiting tomorrow where he will meet her again.


End file.
